To make it up to someone
by Kiliklover13
Summary: I hope this story is great and fun to you so enjoy and Soul Calibur is the best game I ever played in my life.


Chapter 1: A life changing talk

_Will she ever forgive me? Will she ever forget the time I left her? How will I make her feel better? _

Kilik was asking himself these questions because he had left Xianghua with their daughter Leixia alone at the Ling-Shang Su Temple. Not too far from where his master was living. It was cold night in China and all you could hear was the wind blowing and the sounds of wildlife. Kilik was taking a walk throughout the forest and talking to himself and thinking about how will he face Xianghua if he ever seen her again. He gripped his staff very tight and started to cry because he knew that he had treated her wrong that fateful day. His heart was racing fast and the necklace that he was wearing started to glow and it had lightened up the whole forest. He took hold of it and gripped it real tight to stop it from glowing. He was alone on his journey because he wanted to follow in his master's footstep and become an edge master but he didn't know how that can affect his family. But what he did know was that it had been 17 years since he had his two kids and they were all grown up and happy but never got to know their dad.

" Xianghua I'm sorry I've treated you so badly. But I know that I will make up for what I did. I wish Master was here when I needed him." He said getting on to his knees and looking up at the dark blue sky crying.

He stood up, wiped the tears off his face and took deep breaths to calm himself down. Kilik tried to picture her face but it was almost impossible.

" Edge Master was overhearing what he was talking about and he decided to come out of his hiding spot and talk to him.

" Yes Kilik. You were wrong for leaving your wife." He added as Kilik turned around quickly in shock.

" Master where did you come from?" He asked surprised.

" I was here this whole time and when you need me I am here." He answer happily.

" I don't need you.'' Kilik said turning his back on him.

" But you just said that you did.'' Master said smiling calmly.

" You don't know what's going on Master. You seriously don't." Kilik said weakly looking down at the ground.

" I know exactly what's going on.'' He said.

Kilik just ignored him and started to walk away, leaving his master alone. He then stopped and turned around to see that his master was hanging his head in disappointment. He turned his head forward and started to walk away again knowing that he would probably get really mad at him and things would get ugly. He walked about 70 miles from where him and Edge Master were talking but then he started to regret leaving him in the shadows like that so went back to where he was.

After he reached the exacted area, he sat and started to meditate hoping it would calm his nerves. He realized that master was gone and it was very still in the forest. Kilik opened his eyes to find a figure in the distance. He didn't know who it was so he stood up, grabbed his weapon and started to walk closer and closer to it. It waved it's hand to him and called his name.

'' Hey Kilik!" It said as it was running closer to him.

" Wait. Is that Maxi?" Kilik asked himself as he was walking towards it. It came clearer to him that "it" was Maxi.

" Hey Maxi!'' Kilik replied back.

When they finally met Maxi was overly happy to see him.

" Aw man it's been years since I seen you.'' Have you seen Xianghua?" He asked touching him on the shoulder.

" Well no I haven't.'' He answered.

Maxi was quite confused to hear his friend say that he haven't see her since way back when.

" I got something to tell you." Kilik said nervously.

" What?" Maxi asked.

" Me and Xianghua got married after you left and we had a daughter." Kilik answered scratching the back of his head.

" Whoa wait a minute. You told me you liked her but not like that. I mean really why would you marry her and not be with her right now?" Maxi asked putting his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at Kilik.

" I will be home with her after I have become an edge master. That is my destiny and I would never give up on it.'' Kilik answered proudly.

" Well whatever man I am staying at a cabin not too far from here. Do you wanna come too? I have an extra room?" Maxi asked kindly.

Kilik nodded his head and followed Maxi to the village to where he was staying. The village was a beautiful place with lots of houses and newborn flowers. People were happy with their children and living happy lives.

" See Kilik? Fathers are happy to be with their kids.'' Maxi said smiling at him.

Kilik was so disgusted about what he said that he didn't talk to him until they reached the cabin. When they finally saw the wooden house, Maxi showed Kilik his room with great pleasure.

" Okay. This is the cabin I am staying in until further notice and um make yourself comfy. And your room is straight ahead. Maxi said proudly pointing to the door of his room.

Kilik observed the room with no hesitation. He just sighed and turned to his friend nodding and smiling at him. About a few hours later Kilik started to get bored of just sitting on his old, hard bed so he got up and left the cabin to train in the nearby backyard. Maxi saw him leave and he decided to see what he was doing.

" Hey what'cha doin?" Maxi asked smirking at him.

" Nothing. Just bored. I was thinking about training right now. Can you be my sparring partner.'' Kilik said looking back at him.

" Sure. I'm kinda bored too. Maxi said getting into his stance, looking dead at his friend.

" Alright. Attack me when you get ready.'' Kilik said doing the same.

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's train!... for a little while

Kilik and Maxi were ready to start their sparring battle. The beautiful sunny day made the stage they were fighting in shine and healthy. Maxi came charging for Kilik and trying to attack him was a multiple hit combo. Half the hits hit Kilik but he blocked the rest. Kilik was very predictable fighter so Maxi knew what kind of attacks he uses. Kilik's Kali-Yuga was much more powerful than it was the last time they fought. Kilik jumped in the air and came down slamming Maxi in the head and knocking him to the ground. He laid there for a moment holding his head and hollering.

" AAAHHH! Come on man. It isn't that serious. We're just training. Settle down! Maxi said looking up with one of eyes closed.

" Maxi I'm really sorry. I let my power get the best of me.'' Kilik said running to his side.

" Oh It's alright. I'm gonna go inside and take care of my head.'' Maxi said as he got up and started to walk to the cabin, holding his head.

Kilik sighed and walked away from the cabin. He thought that maybe telling Maxi that staying with him wasn't going right even though he only stayed there for a few hours but he wanted to leave. He went to the door and opened it to find that Maxi was sitting down very still and holding his head.

" Hey Maxi. You alright?" He asked weakly.

" Yeah I'm good. You didn't do much damage. He said smiling at him.

" Well that's good because I was about to leave." Kilik said scratching the back of the head.

" Why?" He asked sadly.

" It's not you Maxi. It's just that I got through talking to my master not too long ago and I was talking him like he was nothing so I think it is best for me to leave and apologize to him.'' Kilik explained as he turned around and left without saying goodbye.

Kilik took a deep breath and continued to walk, trying to look for his master.

_Master I'm really sorry for treating you like this. I will make it up to you this time. And I will also make it up to her too. He thought to himself.  
_

I hoped you loved it and made you feel good inside and PLEASE REVIEW...BYE BYE!


End file.
